Meet The Family
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: It's the summer after her fourth year, and Rose has the perfect plan to make sure Abigail's visit to her house goes perfectly. Hide the fact that they're dating. Rose/Abigail.


**AN: This is the next story in my Abigail/Rose series. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own who you don't know.**

"I just don't understand"

Rose Weasley sighed loudly and shook her head, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Abigail, I'm just not ready to tell them yet" Rose mumbled. Abigail pouted, looking down at the floor of the train. Rose stared at her for a moment, until she the other girl glanced back up at her.

"Is it me?" Abigail asked, sounding so confused that Rose's heart nearly broke at the sound of it.

Despite her sometimes overwhelming personality, and how strong she tried to act, Abigail had the habit of being severely overly sensitive about things.

Rose let out a long breath.

"Of course not, Abigail. It's my family. They can be a bit...well, they're Weasleys and Potters, which should explain just about everything. It's only for a bit, while you're staying there for the two weeks" she explained.

Rose had come up with the brillant idea to hide the fact that she and Abigail were dating from her family while her girlfriend was visiting for two weeks at the start of the summer, deciding that it would be for the best.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was for it to make Abigail so emotional.

The train came to a stop, and Rose looked at Abigail.

"Alright, fine" Abigail mumbled, nodding her head.

Rose smiled and leaned forward, kissing the other girl on the cheek.

"Thank you, Abigail"

* * *

><p>"It's very nice to meet you, Abigail. Rose has written and told us a lot about you" Hermione said, smiling brightly. Abigail let out a squeak and nodded her head, clutching the kitchen table as if it was her life line.<p>

Rose nudged her in the side and she let go, glaring at the other girl.

Hugo raised an eyebrow, snickering into his soup.

"Mum, we're done. Can we go upstairs?" Rose asked, looking at Hermione. "I'm not finished-" Abigail started, but stopped short at the look on Rose's face. Hermione nodded and waved them off, grabbing their bowls to clean.

Rose grabbed Abigail's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Bloody hell, Abigail. If you looked anymore nervous my mum and dad will know you're hiding something" Rose hissed.

Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm not used to this! In school we snogged whenever we pleased! This was your choice to hide this from them, not mine" she growled.

"We did not snog whenever we pleased, because I still didn't want my cousins to know" Rose pointed out.

Abigail raised an eyebrow, and Rose sighed.

"I know. Tomorrow everyone is coming over for lunch, and after that the rest of the time you're here should be easy" Rose said, smiling a little. Abigail still looked angry, but sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose was woken up by Lucy jumping onto her bed and landing on her, screaming the entire time. Rose let out a yelp and rolled off the bed, falling to the floor.<p>

All she heard wsa laughter.

"You are all dead to me" Rose muttered, sitting up and glancing around at Lucy, Molly and Abigail.

"Rosie, don't act that way. You know you love me" Lucy said, smiling brightly. Abigail snickered loudly, covering her mouth with her hand.

Rose blushed.

"Get dressed, we're going to play Qudditch" Lucy ordered, before standing up and pulling Molly out of the room.

Rose blinked at Abigail.

Abigail did nothing but blink back.

"Are you going to leave so I can get dressed?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I'd like to see what's under those loose t-shirts of yours, Weasley" Abigail teased, smirking. Rose blushed a furious shade of red and covered her face with her blanket, letting out a sigh.

Sometimes she wondered about her girlfriend's mindset.

"I'm just teasing, Rosie" Abigail said, before leaning down and kissing the other girl lightly on the lips. Without thinking about where they were, Rose deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Abigail's neck and pulling her closer.

"Rose, have you seen-oh, merlin!" Lily yelled, as the door burst open. Abigail pulled away quickly, her eyes wide as both she and Rose turned bright red.

"Lily!" Rose yelled, standing up.

Lily covered her eyes.

"Were you snogging?" she screamed.

"Could you yell any louder?" Rose hissed.

Hermione and Ron appeared at the bedroom door, both looking concerned and confused.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione asked.

Lily glanced at Rose and Abigail, seeming to be torn. Finally, she turned back to her aunt and uncle and shrugged her shoulders.

"Rosie and I were just arguing again, Aunt Hermione. I wanted to use her extra broom for Qudditch and she won't let me" Lily said.

Rose's eyes went wide.

She had never quite figured out how her younger cousin managed to create lies on a moments notice.

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley, let your cousin use the extra broom. You know Hugo's extra is broken and if she forgot her own then you shouldn't have a problem with letting her use yours just this once" Ron said.

"All that over a broom?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't understand, love" Ron said, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the room and back downstairs.

"Lily, you just saved my arse" Rose said.

"Are you two dating?" Lily asked, ignoring her cousin's comment. Rose glanced at Abigail and let out a sigh before nodding her head.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"And you have to be paranoid and keep it a secret?" she asked.

"That part isn't my idea" Abigail muttered, before she stood up and left the room. "Abigail!" Rose yelled, but the other girl didn't turn around to look at her again.

"Rose Weasley, you are the biggest bloody moron in the entire world, you realize that?" Lily asked, shaking her head.

Rose glared.

"Don't glare at me. If you honestly fancy Abigail, which I can tell that you do, then you should be alright with telling the rest of the family that you two are dating. You act like they'll care" Lily said.

"How do you know? Albus was different. My mum and dad expect me to be the bloody golden child" Rose muttered, shaking her head. Lily snorted walked over, slapping her on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Rose screamed.

"Our family will love you no matter who you decide to date or what you do, you know that" Lily said.

Rose remained silent.

"Look, it's your choice. But Abigail doesn't seem happy with what you're trying to do here. If you don't want to lose her, you have to get over your fears and do something to show her that" Lily said, seeming satisfied with her speech.

She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Rose alone.

* * *

><p>When Rose came downstairs almost half an hour later, everyone was sitting down to lunch. The only seat left was next to Abigail, so even though she knew the other girl was still upset with her, Rose took the seat, smiling hesitantly at Abigail.<p>

Abigail kept her gaze on her food, pushing it around her plate with her fork.

The silence between the two girls did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asked, looking at her daughter. Rose opened her mouth to respond, but Abigail cut her off.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, nothing happened. Nothing at all" Abigail said, looking back down at her food.

Rose blinked at her, before clearing her throat.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"Of course, Rose" Hermione said.

Rose looked around the table. Lucy and Molly were talking quietly from their place next to Lily, who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. James and Albus were both looking at her, obviously interested in what she had to say. Hugo was still eating, but he kept his eyes on his sister. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all watching her carefully.

Rose was suddenly happy no one else had been able to make it to the lunch.

"Abigail and I, well, we're dating. I fancy girls. There, I said it" she said quickly, before sitting down.

Hugo snorted.

"I knew that already" he said.

"How could I have a problem with that? I'd be a bit of a hypocrite, wouldn't I?" Albus asked, rolling his eyes. James simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to his food, which was a good as Rose could expect from him.

"Rose, you honestly thought we would care? Bloody hell, you're dense" Lucy said, throwing a spoon at her cousin. Molly did the same seconds later, and Rose had to move quickly to avoid both.

Hermione glanced at Ron, obviously shocked.

"Rose. we love you no matter what. You should know that by now" Ginny said, as Harry nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

Rose smiled hesitantly, and looked at her parents, who had yet to say anything.

"Mum? Dad?" she questioned.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us" Hermione said.

"That's what you're upset about?" Rose asked.

"Rose, we just want you to be happy. It doesn't matter to us if you fancy blokes or girls. We're just upset that you didn't feel like you could trust us enough to tell us" Ron said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think-" Rose started, making Lily snort loudly.

"No, you didn't" Lily said.

"Shut up, Lily!" Molly and Lucy yelled at the same time.

Rose blushed, and grinned when she felt Abigail grab her hand under the table.

She knew this meant the other girl forgave her.

She smiled as Hugo and James started fighting over Qudditch teams, knowing that everything would still be normal.

Or, at least as normal as it could be with the Weasleys and Potters.

**AN: Alright, hope you all enjoyed it! There's a lot of stories in this series. And about Lucy and Molly being at lunch when their parents aren't there, just imagine that they were staying the night with Harry and Ginny at the time.**


End file.
